Otium (Angel/Devil)
Otium (Angel/Devil) The unions of angels and devils are spawned due to exceptional circumstances or forced rituals. The resulting children, referred to as otium (Latin meaning “peace”), are at the mercy of fate and the circumstances that brought about the unions. Although mortal and humanoid in appearances, they are rife with the indications of their heritages. These physical traits are always merged and at odds with each other to serve as a symbolic reminder of their conflicting heritages. Some have mismatching eyes (one fiery red and the other a glowing blue), one leathery devil wing and one feathery angel wing (both vestigial), dual toned hair, glove-like discolored skin on the hands (red and blue), and other similar mismatched traits unique to themselves. Otium are as conflicted in their personalities as they are in their physical appearances, and each one develops his own method of coping with this discord. Some descend into extreme dissociative identity disorder; others discipline their minds and calm their spirits; many develop personality quirks; and others may embrace the warring chaos in their hearts. Accepted in no society, otium are traditionally loners. On occasion, they find sympathy from mortals, or they earn their way into the good graces of either Heaven or Hell. Quite a bit of misunderstanding surrounds them, and many cultures have different names for them including dark angels, fallen angels, deciders, al-qamar, forsaken, and anointed devils. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Otium gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Otium are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Otium are native outsiders. * Mixed Blood: Otium count as both angels and devils for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Otium have a base speed of 30 feet. * Duality: When targeted by an effect that specifies if the targeted creature is of the good or evil alignment, otium may select what their alignments are for the purpose of that effect (regardless of their actual alignments). This does not have any bearing on their actual alignments. (Use their real alignments for qualifying for classes, feats, etc.) * Darkvision: Otium can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Manifestations: Once per day, as a swift action, otium can manifest one of the following abilities for 2 rounds per level: ** Claws: Otium gain a 1d4 claw attack as a primary natural attack. ** Wings: Otium gain fly speed equal to their movement speed. ** Energy Resistance: Otium gain energy resistance (acid, cold, and fire) equal to 5 + their HD. These rounds need to be consecutive, but as a free action, they may be ended prematurely. These manifestations are very visual and easily noticed. * Languages: Otium begin play speaking Common. Otium with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Otium’s Favored Class Options: The following favored class options are available to otium who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected: * Anti-Paladin: Otium add +1/3 damage when smiting outsiders. * Paladin: Otium add +1/3 damage when smiting outsiders. * Monk: Otium add +1/4 on their Will saves. * Barbarian: Otium add +1 to their total number of rage rounds per day. * Cleric: Otium add +1/3 to the amount of damage dealt or damage healed when they channel energy. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids